


My Meta Hero Academia

by Jarenjack



Category: Red vs. Blue, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is in Class 1-B, Midoriya Izuku is the Meta, Multiple Personalities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), You don't realize how hard tags are until you're the one doing them, some events happen early
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarenjack/pseuds/Jarenjack
Summary: What happens when Izuku's told he's quirkless but that leads to him developing a quirk. One that gives him a lot of friends.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Agent Texas, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Origin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try. And I'm only doing this cause I'm so bored with Covid right now. Enjoy

Not all men are created equal.

It was a sad truth that I learned early on when I went to the doctor and he diagnosed me, as if I was mentally or physically disabled, quirkless. He told me that because I had two joints on my pinky toe I would never have a Quirk. Mom and I went home and I was crushed, again. I was watching All Might's debut, crying about my inability to get a quirk when Mom walked in. I remember turning to Mom in tears and asking

.

.

.

"Can I... be a hero, too?"

Only for Mom to burst into tears and continuously apologize. She just kept crying and embracing me hoping to anyone above that I would move on from my sadness and pursue a safe nonlife-threatening job. The problem was that wasn't what had happened, her embrace and tears and words only left me with one thought.

.

.

.

The thought that I was never going to achieve my dream. That my wish to be a hero could never be within my grasp. That, while everyone else could be a hero and achieve victory in their lives that I was going to be nothing, that I would be useless and rather off dead than anywhere else. The thought that I had failed my dream, that I was a worthless disappointment who had lost his dream before he even got a chance to try. That I was useless, helpless, worthless, a deku, a **failure**.

And it was this final thought that made the next moment in the bathroom the most important in my life.

* * *

_Present_

"Why? Why couldn't I have a quirk? Why do I deserve to be a freak? Why do I have to be a useless Deku?! Why do I get to be destined for failure?!" Izuku yelled at the mirror in the Mydoria bathroom as tears flowed down his face like a river.

"... .P!"

"No one is gonna believe in me. Mom knocked me down already, everyone in class avoids or teases me, and Kacchan...is being Kacchan," he said as he just sat on the bathroom floor.

"Sc... .h.m!"

' _Hmm? What was that?_ ' he thought. He started to hear words as if catching the end of the words after someone yelled them from across a distant field

".. ..ey'.. ..o .usy to.m..t..g y.u, in..ea. of .mp. the..e..es th.. ...se ..sh..es a.e the t... w...le.s on.s an. d.n't deserve to be heroes!" he heard from far away, becoming more clear as time went on.

"What?!" he said trying to see if the person could hear him. He heard a sign come from, surprisingly enough, his own mouth without meaning to before he slapped his hands to the floor and standing up looking straight at the mirror.

"I said...If they're too busy tormenting you, instead of improving themselves then those assholes are the true worthless ones and don't deserve to be heroes!" he yelled in a slightly higher pitch in the mirror.

"AH! I didn't mean to say that!" Izuku said as he quickly backed away from the mirror and into the back wall with a fear-stricken look on his face still staring at the mirror.

"Of course you didn't you moron, I did." his mouth said and he gained slack jaw as he saw his hair shift to a shade of bright golden and his eyes become a glimmering gold with flecks of black dotted around the irises.

"W-W-W-Who are you?! What are you-u-u-u?! Why did I say those things?" Izuku asked quickly spinning around trying to look for something, but when he couldn't find anything he looked back to the mirror and found that his hair and eyes were back to their green and emerald hues respectively. A sigh escaped from his mouth.

"Geez, brat you need to calm down? You act like you don't see weird powers of different types every day."

"I-I get it but this is still weird, I mean I'm talking to myself but not because it feels and looks like someone different is answering. I mean I heard of living quirks before and I know they aren't common but if my quirk were like that it feels different than I thought it was almost like I share consciousness with another person. But that's also really cool, from what I read online every time a quirk with sentiencie quirk has appeared in a person they appear as a separate thing but still always have a connection almost every time with cord looking tentacle or something like that but a few have an invisibrawl link to the head, but I never seen someone write about a sentencie quirk that made the person into another person. It's completely different than what people tell me quirk like that is, it's like telling me that tempura and katsudon are the same thing because they are both fried food served in Japan. But this is cool I have such a unique quirk the ways that this can help are awesome. I'll have a different view anytime I need someone else's help, can change my voice so a villain won't recognize me, trick villains into thinking there is more than one hero, and, and, oh this is so cool I can also-"

"SWEET MOTHER OF GOD WOULD YOU BE QUIET?! Your rambling and endless thoughts are driving me fucking insane, so just shut the hell up!" he yelled to himself interrupting what he was just saying as he looked ready to commit murder as he stared intensely at his intense glimmering eyes of glowing gold. A spike of fear from this outburst made him stumble back and nearly burst into tears at never being yelled at like that before, not even from Kacchan. The glare on his face returned and his hair and eyes went back to gold.

"Look you wanna be a hero, right? Well you ain't gonna become one overnight, that shit doesn't happen so I'm here not only as your quirk but also a kick to the dick to get you moving into high gear so you'll be the badest motherfucker alive. Able to beat villains so bad that the next time the thought of crime crosses their mind they'll think twice and so your very appearance on the battlefield will inspire your fellow heroes to win and ensure the safety of the people around you. It's going to be tough as all living hell and I'm sure you'll want to quit, but if you want to be the best you've gotta train to overcome the best and prove them that you have never and never will be a **failure**. So what do you say kid you want to be the best hero and achieve your dream?" the voice said as his body held out a hand to the mirror and his hair and eyes went back to green.

"Yes! Yes, I do!" Izuku yelled at the mirror with tears brimming his eyes.

" _Calm down kid this isn't some western wedding ceremony in America_." his mouth said with a smirk and crossed arms over his chest.

"I-I KNOW THAT!" Izuku yelled as he blushed a storm giving his face the appearance of a strawberry.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, it was a joke. Anyway, we start tomorrow...along with getting you up to speed on how you say bigger words." he said gaining his golden hair again.

"What is wrong with how I talk?" Izuku asked in confusion to the mirror.

"Sentiencie, invisibrawl, sentencie. Yeah, I don't know how you fuck up the same word two different times in two different ways." his golden-eyed self said making a new blush appear more out of shame that embarrassment.

"S-So what's your name? What do I call you?" Izuku said in an attempt to change the subject looking up at himself. He saw as the gold came to him once again before he developed a look of concentration after which he snapped his figures and gained a look of realization.

"Name's Beta," she said with no enthusiasm.

"Did it take you that long to come up with Beta?" Izuku asked with genuine confusion remembering the look on her face and feeling weird at how anti-climactic the name drop was.

"Don't sass me and no. I want you to call me Tex."

"Okay, but why th-"

"Izuku, I'm home I brought dinner." Inko Mydoriya yelled from the front door interrupting what Tex was going to say.

"Coming mom," he yelled back as he exited the bathroom. "We can talk about training later right?" he whispered to himself.

"Sure. Just remember this is gonna be tough." Tex whispered back to him as he came to look at his mother with a smile.

'Can't wait,' Izuku thought to himself as he sat at the table with his mother ready to eat, not realizing that Tex had heard the thought.

* * *

_A Few Months Later_

During recess at Izuku's school, Izuku could be seen running between trees and climbing up them before climbing back down, he did this at a slow pace with small brakes put in whenever he climbed up and down a tree. The day after Tex appeared she had him run off into the trees near the playground because saying he needed to get where people couldn't see them, to make sure that the only people that noticed him, the bullies, weren't able to interfere. When they were far enough away she explained that he couldn't do actual weight training or any serious running, without hurting himself, until he was a few years older. So for the following months, Tex had told him to just move as much as he could and be as active as a kid his age tended to be when on a sugar rush, but to do it all the time. The way Tex saw it no one would question him doing all of this if he was just being a really active kid, they may find some trouble if Izukm's mother didn't feed them what they would need to be fed but Tex figured she was nice enough to feed them what they need, probably, and hopefully, nobody else would question his "training" met-

"DEKU!"

Or not. It seemed that life wanted to throw a large obstacle on another of Izuku's "training" sessions in the form of Izuku's number one tormentor. As had been the case for every other session for the past two weeks, which was really starting to get on Tex's nerves.

'I swear I'm gonna shove my fist so far up his ass that I'll be able to pull his uvula like a chainsaw pull cord!' Izuku heard Tex's thoughts making him sweatdrop at her aggression.

"Worthless bastard! Get down before I knock down the tree with you in it!" Kaachan yelled at Izuku as he sat down on a tree branch having just gotten to the top and was having a rest. Before Izuku could do anything he heard a sign and knew that Tex wanted to say something.

"Stay here. Don't move." Tex had whispered to him getting a nod from Izuku and gaining Bakugou's attention.

"HUH?!" Katsuki yelled up to him with a scowl and looking ready to beat the shit out of Izuku. "WHAT WAS THAT DEKU?! You making fun of me under your breath?! Hey, scrub extras get over here! Gotta teach this Deku a lesson!" he continued turning to the two boys that would always follow his lead trying to leech of Katsuki's fame to come in the future. Only for them to give him looks of confusion.

"What do you mean? Where is he?" the fat one with wings asked as he looked around where Bakugou was pointing.

"Are you blind along with being chubby?! There's no way you can miss him up there in the-" the explosive kid's rant was cut off at noticing that there was nothing in the trees. Confused he started looking all over the tree and some of the surrounding trees for the green-haired kid. Quickly getting frustrated he threw an open palm on a random tree, which was to the side of the tree he originally saw him at, before exploding it with a small boom leaving a burn spot small enough to fit in the child's palm. "I know he was here. Saw him mumbling and everything wearing that stupid TMNT t-shirt his dad sent him from America." Bakugou said as he continued to walk around the trees and look.

"What his dad's still in America?"

"He probably left him after he found out he was quirkless. Makes sense to me, who would want to have a-" the fat kid started saying only to be interrupted by a smack to the back of the head.

"Oi, FOCUS. We'll find Deku later recess is almost done anyway. Besides don't go making false assumptions, it just makes you look dumber than you already are. Now, let's go find him, probably ran off back to the teacher's cause he's a bitch." Bakugou said as he walked off making the other boys follow suit.

What none of them noticed as they were walking away was that in the tree Izuku was sitting in right in the same spot he was sitting, there was a shimmer as if intense heat was radiating in that spot. Before a sound similar to a cat purr could be heard and Izuku seemed to faze into existence.

"Whoa, did you make me invisible?" Izuku asked slowly making his way down the tree.

"No, it was more like I bent the light around you to match the surrounding trees and leaves. It's not perfect but it works if they don't know what they're looking for." Tex said making Izuku's eyes a bright gold as they continued to move down and land on the ground. Their face became frown as they dusted off their clothes. "You okay? The fatass said some pretty messed up shit about your dad. I can still rough all them up a little bit if you want?" Tex asked as Izuku walked back and Tex cracking their knuckles as they walked.

"NO, no, no, no don't do that. Anyway, I'm fine, Kaachan defended me...in his own way. I told you he was still my friend." Izuku said will a smile glad that there was still a little bit of the old Kaachan left in him, even if it's buried under a mountain of bullshit.

"Well, I guess you were right, sort of. We'll still need to work on him not being a complete ass, but at least he isn't completely fucking helpless. Anyway, you need to get back, the teachers still have to know where you are." Tex said as Izuku walked back to the school. feeling a bit of Izuku's sadness Tex signed and said. "Look we can try and talk to Bakugou after school alright."

"Alright, I can wait," Izuku said before he asked an...interesting question. "So Tex are you a boy or a girl?"

"The hell kind of question is that?!" Tex yelled at him.

"W-Well your name is Tex even though it sounds like a guy's name. But when you talk I have a higher pitch voice like a fem-"

"OF COURSE I'M A FUCKING CHICK, YOU STUPID BRAT!" Tex yelled as _she_ punched Izuku's gut and continuing with. "THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!"

"Bu-"

"OVER!" she yelled even louder to add emphasis and was now running toward the school.

* * *

_After School_

"Kaachan!" Izuku yelled as he ran towards his childhood friend turned bully.

"The hell do you want shitty Deku?!" The blonde asked letting sparks fly from his hands looking ready to duke it out at a moment's notice. "Don't think I forgot about how you pulled a fast one on me during recess. I'm-"

"Kaachan I'm going to show you something come on," Izuku said as he ran into the forest near their school.

"Get back here Deku!" Katsuki yelled making sparks ignite from his open right palm, as his previous friend didn't return he started to became even more irritated and decided to voice his frustrations as he began walking into the forest, "Tch! Damn worthless Deku, better be worth the trouble to go see whatever the hell he want's."

After walking for two minutes Katsuki was getting beyond pissed at his current situation.

"OI, DEKU YOU BETTER-"

"Kaachan look at I have a quirk!" Izuku said as he suddenly appearing behind Katsuki. This got on his nerves having heard about what the doctor told Izuku from his mom who had heard from Izuku's mom.

"Are you fucking stupid Deku!? I know you don't have a-" Katsuki's words died in his mouth as he saw a long blonde golden-eyed Izuku glaring at him with an intense rage. 'What is this? Where's Deku?"

"Well guess again asshole," Tex said with a smug grin as she quickly began vanishing from sight, leaving only a shimmer in her place. "How's that for a quirk?"

The silence that gave way had lead to him being pissed off and preparing for a fight, especially since Deku had gotten a quirk seemingly out of nowhere.

"Alright Deku what happened to you?! Why are you copying my hairstyle and the way I talk?!" he yelled at the shimmer making the assumption that he was still in the shimmer, and then the sound of some sort of cat purr was heard and out of the shimmer appeared Deku...normal Deku, green hair and everything '...What?'

"Kaachan it's me I-er we have a quirk. The doctor was wrong!" Izuku said throwing up his arms in the air in a form of cheer.

"Explain, NOW! Mom told me that the doctor said that you couldn't have a quirk. And what was with the blonde hair, you tryin' to cop-"

"I ain't copying you, dick. My hair's just blonde like yours, if anything it's more gold than yours but that doesn't matter. I don't care if you think you I copied you cause I sure as hell ain't copying an asshole!" Izuku said with a slightly higher pitch to his voice and hair that instantly change to golden blonde and eyes that were following the same trend but with black specs starting we are dotting the irises. This left Bakugou beyond confused at this situation, he was really sick and tired of that and demanded answers immediately.

Fortunately for him, he got them as quickly as he had asked for them. With Izuku being more than happy to share about his new quirk as well as the events that had transpired in the restroom of his house.

"So you're telling me that because you felt all sad and shit because you didn't have a quirk so you went to the bathroom, started crying, feeling awful and all around like a failure, and then you suddenly became a chick and start insulting yourself?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Well, when you say it like that it sounds dumb," Izuku said with a head tilt as he crossed his arms

"That's because it is dumb!" Katsuki yelled flailing his arms around liking off small firecracker pops as he did so. He felt boiling rage in his blood at the fact that the wimpy nerd got his weird quirk by being a wimpy nerd.

"Whatever, just be happy that we're you been telling you about this Bakugou. No one else is going to know about this not even the doctor, so you better not go around talking about this, or we're going have problems." The golden-haired Izuku said with glimmering eyes that stared intently at him with rage, this got a scoff out of the Blonde bomber as he took a step back.

"Tch, The hell is that supposed to mean?! Why would she want to tell them what your quirk is?" he yelled back not seeing a point to hide something like his quirk. It was like he was being cowardly for no reason.

"We'd rather not deal with the dark lord if we can help it," Tex said with a frown on her face before the green came back to her hair and she became Izuku again and gained a look of worry and saying "Ye-yeah, why take the chance of telling people of my quirk and getting his attention." Unfortunately, all this did was bring a laugh out of the blonde.

"You, you actually believe those crappy rumors and ghost stories about the boogie-man coming and taking your quirk away. Get real Deku! Those stupid stories people say about having their quirk stolen and ranting on it online about it are just that rumors shouted by people that can't accept reality."

"Well even then, can you please not talk to people about my quirk. I've seen the looks of adoration you get I don't want it, that stuff can only lead to problems. It's not the type of adoration I want." Izuku said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Whatever you want to believe that crap go ahead." Katsuki stopped before gaining a vicious grin. "Besides now that you have a quirk and it isn't worthless you can be my sidekick when I go become the number one hero."

"No, Yeah no that's not happening. Izuku and I got a plan and were stickin' to it so you can be number one and we'll do our own thing." Izuku started only to switch to blondie.

"What are you talking about?! If you're not going for number one then what's the point?!" Bakugou yelled gritting his teeth as he got in her face.

"You can aspire to win every time we're not gonna keep you from doing that. But we're going to be the bane of every villain, the one to inspire others to go to the limits and surpass them regardless of who they are, and the indomitable shield that will stand between any villain and those that need protection Well be a new symbol one that's even stronger and tougher than All Might." Tex said with a proud smile as she stood tall.

Bakugou just looked dumbfounded like he was just proven that two plus two equaled fish. He stayed like this for a minute before gaining a smirk and glare that screamed of a determined fire.

"Alright then copycat if you wanna play that game then fine by me...it's good to see Deku with some backbone, even if it is technically someone el-"

" **AND I WANT YOU TO COME WITH US**!" Izuku blurted out as he was looking at him with a wavering smile.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Huh?" the blonde uttered having finally registered what came out of the greenette's mouth.

"Tex didn't want to say it but we want that new symbol to be stronger because it's not a symbol made of one person. One person can't be expected to be everywhere at once, it's just not possible even with quirks. Not even a team can go everywhere across the country and fix every problem. We want an agency large enough and strong enough that just being there will not only keep villains at bay but will also inspire people to be better. I want you to be a part of that Kaachan." Izuku said with a heartwarming smile that made his friend give pause to his retort.

"You can't think something stupid like a team is really gonna be able to keep up with All Might do you? Besides whose gonna be at the top of this team?"

"No one Baka." Tex said before shifting back.

"HUH?"

"Kaachan no one's understanding above any of the others. Let's use those fighting games you play like Killer Instinct, instead of thinking of every fighter in the game as a person in our agency think of every fighter as a different team from our agency and think of every punch the fighter throws as a different hero against the villain. Now let me ask you this have you ever seen someone play that game and beat someone with only one punch?" Izuku said getting an annoyed eye-roll in response as he already knew the answer. Exactly so what do you say?" Izuku said holding out his hand.


	2. Origin part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko and Tex meet and time to start on the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I don't update fast. Now with school, it will be even worse.

"You want to do what?"

"I-I wanna go on an American style road trip to the Tottori Prefecture...please?" Izuku said with a small blush forming on his cheeks at the request that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Inko Mydoria had been making her son his favorite dish for his fifth birthday when he had come into the kitchen and made his request. It had shocked her so much that she had briefly forgotten what she was doing, luckily enough she was able to collect herself before something burned.

"Uh, sweety I think it would be better if we saved this talk until we are at the table. Ok?" She said as she continued finishing the dinner she was preparing for his birthday.

"O-Okay Mommy." Izuku said as he walked to the table to sit looking a little sad as he did so.

As Inko put the last touches on the katsudon she began to think over her son's behavior over the past year. When she had brought him to the doctor and received the news that he was quirkless she had expected him to be crushed and devastated, especially since she had said what she said to him that same night. She still felt the guilty crushing her soul when she couldn't support his dream at that moment, but then the next day she came home, after going to get groceries, she found him to be completely fine. He began acting as if the past day and day before had been nothing but a bad dream, like none of it was real and that scared her. She had tried to bring this question up to him in the most gentle manner possible many times, but every time he would try, and succeed in, steering the conversation away from the question leaving it unanswered no matter how hard she tried and it was starting to get to her. If her baby was suffering and hiding his pain then she needed to help him, he shouldn't have to be dealing with this and especially not at his age.

She finished preparing dinner and brought it over to the table, which she noticed had been already been set by her son. She looked at Izuku and noticed that he was staring off into the wall with his eyes closed. This was another issue that she had been attempting to bring up, he would often look off and just look in whichever direction and not respond to anything until he was touched.

"Izuku, food is ready." Inko spoke softly as she lightly shook his shoulder, making him open his eyes, turn his head to face her, and give her a slow nod with a blank look on his face.

"Okay." Izuku said as he looked at his bowl of katsudon the tiniest hint of a smile coming to his face as Inko took her seat across from him.

"Itadakimasu." they both say before digging in. A few minutes of awkward silence passed between the two with neither knowing what to do with themselves besides eating and hope that the person across from them would start a conversation.

But the silence couldn't last forever and Izuku, with some prodding from Tex, decided to be the one to speak up. Plus he didn't like seeing his Mommy so down.

"I'm-I'm sorry about asking for a trip. I know that it costs a lot of money to do something like that and you want me to relax a little and make friends but I just thought that the trip would be fun and we can spend lots of time together and, and-"

"Izuku do you not trust me?" Inko's words cut off the boy's rant and shocked him to silence.

"Wha-What?" Izuku asked the question almost hurting him more than the revelation that he was supposedly quirkless.

"Izuku you won't come to talk to me about whatever's wrong, you avoid the issue and act as if nothing happened. You come home ragged every day, you eat more than what a nine-year-old would, you stare into space for minutes without stopping unless someone touches you." the more Inko spoke the more tears started to form in her and her son's eyes. "I can't imagine what you're going through and I know I should have said yes and supported your dream but I was just so scared of my baby getting hurt. Even hero's with quirks more often than not come back with injuries and I couldn't live with myself if I allowed you to go out there and put yourself at risk when you have such a disadvantage. I didn't want to hurt you and I'm sorry that I did and made you unable to trust me but I just wanted to protect you and I didn't think it would-it would-"

"STOP!" Izuku yelled as he ran from his seat and latched onto his mommy's left leg and hugged with as much strength as he could muster. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you anything just stop talking like that. We're just so scared of what would happen if you took us back to the doctor. He's gonna tell the Dark Lord and then I'll get taken like Aero-kun did cause of his air cannon quirk! That's why I didn't tell you about her, just please stop crying, Mommy!" He finally stopped as he wailed and shoved his face into her shin.

Her worries were being replaced with confusion, what did her son mean by this. He was finally talking to her, the problem was he seemed to have problems that she had no knowledge of. Seeing as how her child was crying, for her sake of all things, she picked him up and sat him in her lap while rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Izuku. I'm just worried, now can you please explain what you mean because I'm afraid I don't understand what your hiding or afraid of if not your quirklessness." Inko said calmly with a small smile as she wiped the tears from his eyes.

Izuku looked down now squirming uncomfortably in her lap as he stared at the floor and whispered something that she couldn't hear.

"What was that Izuku?"

"I-I-I have a quirk." Izuku said quietly but loud enough for her to hear it clearly.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry Izuku can you repeat yourself I don't think I heard you right?" she asked in confusion at the statement her child had just said almost not believing it was what he actually said.

"I said my quirk came to me a while back and I was so excited to get to be a hero and-"

"And you wouldn't you tell me why?" she interrupted while mildly annoyed that he had kept this to himself the annoyance was overshadowed by her excitement at having her baby's trust back and to know that he had his very own quirk.

"She was afraid of you." Izuku said before he looked to the side and finched back.

"She?" Inko asked incredulously with a raised right eyebrow.

"I-I'll let her talk to you." Izuku said as he closed his eyes and lowered his head for a second.

'I'm having troubl-'

"I̲Z̲U̲K̲U̲ ̲D̲O̲N̲'̲T̲ ̲Y̲O̲U̲ ̲D̲A̲R̲E̲ ̲P̲U̲T̲ ̲M̲E̲ ̲O̲N̲ ̲T̲H̲E̲ ̲S̲P̲O̲T̲ ̲L̲I̲K̲E̲ ̲T̲H̲-̲" a voice that she didn't recognize came from her son as his hair became a bright gold. The mother looked to her son and saw the blood drain from his face and his now glimmering gold, peppered with black, as the feminine sounding voice that came from his mouth suddenly stopped.

Seeing the child in her lap nearly having a panic attack as his eyes and hair color changed and his voice became feminine, Inko was losing track of everything that was going on. Realizing that she needed to calm down, she took a deep breath and exhaling before looking down at her now golden-haired child.

"Izuku I need you to explain what's going on, please. Take it slowly everything is going to be okay." She said rubbing her child's head and making him look at her only for him to look back to the side.

"I̲'̲m̲ ̲n̲o̲t̲ ̲I̲z̲u̲k̲u̲.̲ ̲I̲'̲m̲ ̲a̲ ̲p̲a̲r̲t̲ ̲o̲f̲ ̲h̲i̲s̲ ̲q̲u̲i̲r̲k̲,̲" Izuku, once again speaking with a higher pitch, said quietly as he fiddled with his shirt. "I̲ ̲g̲o̲ ̲b̲y̲ ̲T̲e̲x̲,̲ ̲I̲'̲m̲ ̲a̲ ̲s̲e̲n̲t̲i̲e̲n̲t̲ ̲q̲u̲i̲r̲k̲ ̲t̲h̲a̲t̲ ̲w̲a̲s̲ ̲b̲o̲r̲n̲ ̲w̲i̲t̲h̲ ̲t̲h̲e̲ ̲i̲n̲t̲e̲n̲s̲i̲t̲y̲ ̲o̲f̲ ̲w̲h̲a̲t̲ ̲h̲e̲ ̲w̲a̲s̲ ̲f̲e̲e̲l̲i̲n̲g̲ ̲o̲n̲ ̲t̲h̲e̲ ̲d̲a̲y̲ ̲o̲f̲ ̲t̲h̲e̲ ̲d̲o̲c̲t̲o̲r̲'̲s̲ ̲a̲p̲p̲o̲i̲n̲t̲m̲e̲n̲t̲.̲I̲ ̲g̲o̲ ̲b̲y̲ ̲T̲e̲x̲,̲ ̲I̲'̲m̲ ̲a̲ ̲s̲e̲n̲t̲i̲e̲n̲t̲ ̲q̲u̲i̲r̲k̲ ̲t̲h̲a̲t̲ ̲w̲a̲s̲ ̲b̲o̲r̲n̲ ̲w̲i̲t̲h̲ ̲t̲h̲e̲ ̲i̲n̲t̲e̲n̲s̲i̲t̲y̲ ̲o̲f̲ ̲w̲h̲a̲t̲ ̲h̲e̲ ̲w̲a̲s̲ ̲f̲e̲e̲l̲i̲n̲g̲ ̲o̲n̲ ̲t̲h̲e̲ ̲d̲a̲y̲ ̲o̲f̲ ̲t̲h̲e̲ ̲d̲o̲c̲t̲o̲r̲'̲s̲ ̲a̲p̲p̲o̲i̲n̲t̲m̲e̲n̲t̲.̲" Tex continued now looking at her.

"Okay...Tex. Then what do you mean by the intensity of what he was feeling?"

"W̲h̲e̲n̲ ̲y̲o̲u̲ ̲w̲e̲n̲t̲ ̲t̲o̲ ̲t̲h̲e̲ ̲d̲o̲c̲t̲o̲r̲ ̲a̲n̲d̲ ̲h̲e̲ ̲w̲a̲s̲ ̲t̲o̲l̲d̲ ̲h̲e̲ ̲w̲a̲s̲ ̲q̲u̲i̲r̲k̲l̲e̲s̲s̲ ̲h̲e̲ ̲w̲a̲s̲ ̲d̲e̲v̲a̲s̲t̲a̲t̲e̲d̲ ̲c̲o̲u̲p̲l̲e̲ ̲t̲h̲a̲t̲ ̲w̲i̲t̲h̲ ̲y̲o̲u̲ ̲t̲e̲l̲l̲i̲n̲g̲ ̲h̲i̲m̲ ̲n̲o̲ ̲a̲n̲d̲ ̲t̲h̲e̲ ̲s̲e̲l̲f̲-̲l̲o̲a̲t̲h̲i̲n̲g̲ ̲a̲n̲d̲ ̲i̲t̲ ̲b̲r̲o̲k̲e̲ ̲h̲i̲m̲.̲" Inko was regretting saying that even more so. "I̲ ̲w̲a̲s̲ ̲b̲o̲r̲n̲ ̲f̲r̲o̲m̲ ̲t̲h̲e̲ ̲m̲o̲s̲t̲ ̲i̲n̲t̲e̲n̲s̲e̲ ̲f̲e̲e̲l̲i̲n̲g̲ ̲a̲t̲ ̲t̲h̲e̲ ̲t̲i̲m̲e̲,̲ ̲h̲i̲s̲ ̲f̲e̲e̲l̲i̲n̲g̲ ̲o̲f̲ ̲f̲a̲i̲l̲u̲r̲e̲.̲ ̲H̲e̲'̲s̲ ̲t̲h̲e̲ ̲r̲e̲a̲s̲o̲n̲ ̲I̲'̲m̲ ̲h̲e̲r̲e̲ ̲o̲r̲ ̲e̲v̲e̲n̲ ̲a̲l̲i̲v̲e̲ ̲i̲n̲ ̲t̲h̲e̲ ̲f̲i̲r̲s̲t̲ ̲p̲l̲a̲c̲e̲.̲ ̲S̲o̲ ̲n̲o̲w̲ ̲i̲t̲'̲s̲ ̲m̲y̲ ̲j̲o̲b̲ ̲t̲o̲ ̲m̲a̲k̲e̲ ̲h̲i̲m̲ ̲t̲h̲e̲ ̲b̲e̲s̲t̲ ̲d̲a̲m̲n̲ ̲h̲e̲r̲o̲ ̲h̲e̲ ̲c̲a̲n̲ ̲b̲e̲!̲" Tex said gaining a look of confidence in her words as she finished.

"Language young lady!" Inko said as she fixed Tex with a stern glare making the girl flinch back.

"S̲o̲r̲r̲y̲,̲ ̲K̲a̲-̲s̲a̲n̲!̲" Tex responded before quickly clamping her mouth shut and throwing her hands over her mouth.

"KA-SAN?!" Inko yelled out shocked and thrown for a complete loop at what Tex had just said.

"I̲'̲m̲ ̲s̲o̲r̲r̲y̲,̲ ̲I̲ ̲d̲i̲d̲n̲'̲t̲ ̲m̲e̲a̲n̲ ̲t̲o̲-̲" Tex said again as she tried to run only for Inko to wrap her in a warm hug.

"Do you want me to be your Mom?" Inko asked the child receiving a nod in response. "Then why do you look like your afraid?"

"I̲'̲m̲ ̲n̲o̲t̲ ̲a̲f̲r̲a̲i̲d̲ ̲o̲f̲ ̲y̲o̲u̲!̲ ̲I̲'̲m̲ ̲a̲f̲r̲a̲i̲d̲ ̲o̲f̲ ̲w̲h̲a̲t̲ ̲y̲o̲u̲'̲l̲l̲ ̲t̲h̲i̲n̲k̲ ̲o̲f̲ ̲m̲e̲.̲" Tex paused almost as if psyching herself out before she looked up and stared at Inko's face. "I̲ ̲a̲m̲ ̲a̲n̲ ̲i̲n̲t̲r̲u̲d̲e̲r̲ ̲i̲n̲ ̲y̲o̲u̲r̲ ̲f̲a̲m̲i̲l̲y̲ ̲a̲n̲d̲ ̲I̲ ̲r̲e̲p̲r̲e̲s̲e̲n̲t̲ ̲I̲z̲u̲k̲u̲'̲s̲ ̲f̲e̲e̲l̲i̲n̲g̲ ̲o̲f̲ ̲f̲a̲i̲l̲u̲r̲e̲,̲ ̲e̲v̲e̲n̲ ̲i̲f̲ ̲I̲ ̲a̲m̲ ̲a̲ ̲p̲a̲r̲t̲ ̲o̲f̲ ̲h̲i̲s̲ ̲q̲u̲i̲r̲k̲ ̲I̲ ̲t̲h̲o̲u̲g̲h̲t̲ ̲t̲h̲a̲t̲ ̲y̲o̲u̲ ̲w̲o̲u̲l̲d̲ ̲t̲h̲i̲n̲k̲ ̲o̲f̲ ̲m̲e̲ ̲a̲s̲ ̲a̲ ̲m̲i̲x̲e̲d̲ ̲b̲l̲e̲s̲s̲i̲n̲g̲ ̲t̲h̲a̲t̲ ̲y̲o̲u̲ ̲w̲o̲u̲l̲d̲ ̲o̲n̲l̲y̲ ̲t̲o̲l̲e̲r̲a̲t̲e̲ ̲m̲e̲ ̲s̲o̲ ̲t̲h̲a̲t̲ ̲I̲z̲u̲k̲u̲ ̲c̲o̲u̲l̲d̲ ̲b̲e̲ ̲a̲ ̲h̲e̲r̲o̲.̲"

"I would never do that to you," Inko said holding her even tighter. "Although your arrival was unexpected you are still a part of Izuku and that makes you my child just like him. And I wouldn't have it any other way." her words made a glimmering smile appear on Tex's face. "Now can I talk to both of you at the same time or will you need to "change" into Izuku for me to talk to him?"

"I̲ ̲t̲h̲i̲n̲k̲ ̲I̲ ̲c̲a̲n̲ ̲m̲a̲k̲e̲ ̲i̲t̲ ̲w̲o̲r̲k̲.̲ ̲H̲o̲l̲d̲ ̲o̲n̲ ̲a̲ ̲s̲e̲c̲o̲n̲d̲.̲" Tex said as the body shifted back into Izuku before he took a few steps and turning back to his mom. A small shimmer appeared above Izuku's shoulder before becoming a semi-transparent figure, as if it was covered in fog, the size of one of Izuku's All Might toys looking like when Izuku had Tex take over. "How is this, can you hear me?" Inko could hear her voice as the figure on his shoulder spoke.

"Yes, I can hear you. That's amazing Tex," she responded happily before moving her eyes back to her son. "Izuku can you come here, please?" she asked standing up as he slowly covered the few steps to his mother. She knelt down quickly and gave him a firm hug. "I'm sorry I didn't answer your question before. Is it alright if I support you now?"

"Yes." Izuku sniffled out through tears of joy as he hugged her. "Your not mad right?"

"Of course not I'm just so happy you're talking to me. But," She said as she moved to look at him in the eye. "We will be getting your quirk registered. After all, it's against the law to not have it registered. And you known a hero can't go breaking the law now can he?" She continued getting a shake from her son to show her that he understood.

'Unless the law's not in the right.' Tex thought but didn't voice her thoughts.

"Good. Now we need to set you up with an appointment with another doctor. If he was wrong about you having a quirk then I don't want to meet with him again, who knows what other problems can happen if he doesn't know what he is doing. We a doctor who knows what they are talking about."

* * *

A few days later

The Midoriya family was left in silence as they watched the doctor with what seemed to be a helmet for a head running around while arguing with the person on the phone...which he had answered in the middle of him giving his diagnosis. Although the doctor was attempting to get out of this discussion with his husband, the doctor seemed to take a more passive approach as opposed to the yelling and cursing the family could hear coming from the other side of the phone. Understandably this had pissed off the two girls in Izuku's life, although one was much more vocal about her opinion.

"H̲E̲Y̲,̲ ̲d̲o̲c̲ ̲y̲o̲u̲ ̲t̲h̲i̲n̲k̲ ̲y̲o̲u̲ ̲c̲a̲n̲ ̲h̲o̲l̲d̲ ̲o̲f̲f̲ ̲y̲o̲u̲r̲ ̲c̲o̲n̲v̲e̲r̲s̲a̲t̲i̲o̲n̲ ̲w̲i̲t̲h̲ ̲y̲o̲u̲r̲ ̲h̲u̲b̲b̲y̲ ̲s̲o̲ ̲t̲h̲a̲t̲ ̲w̲e̲ ̲c̲a̲n̲ ̲m̲o̲v̲e̲ ̲o̲n̲ ̲w̲i̲t̲h̲ ̲o̲u̲r̲ ̲l̲i̲v̲e̲s̲!̲" Tex yelled using Izuku's body before jumping out again once she noticed the blank look coming from the Midoriya matriarch.

"Oh-oh yeah, I got it just give me one-moment ple-" the doctor was saying before the phone flew out of his hand and into Inko's and she ended the call.

"I've already had issues with one medical "Professional" before and I hope that you can do better than him. But my patience is running out and I think it would help both of us if we got through this before that time comes, or else you may have to include another problem in addition to the problem I made for you by hanging up your phone. So if you would please continue your diagnosis it would be greatly appreciated." Inko said with a smile and closed eyes that held a much darker undertone than what first impressions would give.

"Ri-Right! Well, Izuku seems to have an individualized quirk." The doctor said while sweating bullets.

"Individualized?" Tex asked while over Izuku's shoulder.

"Yes, the term is given to children who have quirks that are seemingly unrelated to the parent's quirks. After all, calling them mutations would sort of be confusing when we already have mutant quirks, don't want to be giving two different things in the same topic the same name. While nearly every child that develops a quirk that is unique to them it still has the characteristics of their parents' or relatives' quirks, the development of an individualized quirk is an extraordinarily rare event."

"Am I really that rare of a case, sir?" Izuku asked, being skeptical about the authenticity of the doctor's assessment.

"Oh yes. To have this happen intentionally would be impossible, you would have a better chance of finding a wolverine chancing a unicorn in a field of four-leaf clovers under a blood moon than you are to have or find someone with an individualized quirk. So in short you are a one and a million chance, congratulations. Now, what would you like to name your quirk?" Doc said holding up a clipboard with excitement having gained a new level of vigor due to the rarity of the circumstances.

"Um, well, what can my quirk do...exactly?" Izuku asked shyly. He knew that he and his quirk were responsible for making Tex but he wasn't sure how he did it.

"Your quirk is really cool Izuku." The doc said excitedly as he pulled up the clipboard. "Your quirk is great at fixing the broken mind?" to see the exact words used to describe how it works.

"What do you mean?"

"Would you just get to the point and stop stringing us along," Tex said getting annoyed while realizing that Izuku wasn't going to help in moving this to go faster.

"Fine jeez just trying to add some excitement, this is a once in a lifetime occurrence after all. Basically, his quirk makes his mind fragile, and his emotions more intense ensuring that the mind shatters off the intense emotions more easily and uses the shattered pieces to form," he said pointing to the small figure of Tex on Izuku's shoulder.

"So your self-proclaimed failure "broke" off and formed Tex. But if she is still here does that mean that Izuku still feels like a failure?" Inko asked making Tex look forlorn at the idea that she was seen by Inko as a temporary tag along.

"Oh no that's not how it works," Doc said quickly waving his hands back and forth. "No Tex may have been born of Izuku's feelings but now that she is here she will be here for as long as he's alive, no self-loathing necessary," he explained trying to make everything clear to the mother.

Inko felt great relief as she released a deep breathe she was holding. She was thinking that Tex being born of Izuku's "failure" would require the same in order to keep herself alive. It brought her great happiness that her baby wouldn't have to feel such a harmful emotion just to feed their new family member.

"Oh thank goodness," she said smiling at the doctor. Tex's previous worries were removed at that sentence.

"Now any more questions?"

"Not any that I can think of," Izuku answered as Tex shook her head.

"Good. Well then we just need to register your quirk with a name and you will be good to go." Doc said while he got his pen ready and waited for the child to respond.

"Well, how about angel on my shoulder." Izuku said with intense enthusiasm and a gleaming smile.

"Wait what?" Tex asked, feeling embarrassed at being called an angel.

"I think it's a wonderful name. Will that be okay doctor?" Inko said with a sweet smile as she leaned her head to the side.

"Hey wait a second-"

"A bit lengthy but it will be fine. I've had much worse names than that so no worries. I will take care of everything from here, you'll receive the completed documents for your quirk in about a week's time. We apologize about the wait but many people have been editing their quirk registration forms so everything is being backed up." Doc said as he finished writing down what he wanted to before getting up with the family and leading them to the exit of the office. "I thank you for coming in and I hope you all have a wonderful day."

"Thank you, doctor." Izuku shouted waving as he ran for his mother's car while she gave a respectful bow and gave her goodbyes. Tex grumbling to herself the whole way at being called an angel.

Alone in his office, Doc sighed as he brought up his blaring phone to his ear ready to receive a mouthful.

"Hel-"

"DON'T YOU HANG UP ON ME YOU FOOL!" Doc sighed even more deeply realizing it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So are you excited about having your quirk registered?" Inko asked him looking into his eyes through the rearview mirror. Her question earned her a vigorous nod as her child threw his arms up in excitement from his car seat.

"Yeah! Mommy knows about Tex now!" Izuku yelled as Tex "sat" on his shoulder.

'Calm down. It's not like we weren't gonna tell her.' Tex said to Izuku through their thoughts.

"So with that settled do you mind telling me why you wanted to go on a road trip to Tottori Prefecture?" Inko asked realizing they never got back to talking about that trip, and now that her son was giving her the truth she can find out what he actually wants.

"Uh. Me and Tex wanted to look for teammates." Izuku said not feeling as confident as he was a few seconds ago. His answer nearly made the Midoriya matriarch slam the brakes but she retained her cool.

"And you feel the need to go all the way out there to look for people when I'm sure you can find fine people here in Musutafu." Inko said as she continued to drive.

"We've already asked everyone worth asking at school, not that there were many, and all of them didn't take us seriously or just wanted a go at being a hero without any help." Tex said as she swung her feet while "sitting" on Izuku's shoulder.

"T-TEX!" Izuku yelled not expecting her to be so blunt about their inability to find anyone willing to help.

"You don't need to hide it Izuku. If they don't want to team up with you two then that's not your fault it's theirs." Inko said with an encouraging smile as she looked at her child in the rearview mirror of her car. "Now why don't you find someone around home, after all, there are more schools than just yours."

And with her piece said, it finally clicked with Tex and Izuku.

'How could we forget about looking around the rest of Musutafu.' They both thought simultaneously with shocked looks on their faces getting a good laugh out of Inko.

"So if you two are going to go team hunting then I can drive you around to help you out." She said while coming to a stop at their home.

"Really?" Izuku said stars in his eyes as he tried to get out of his car seat by himself only to have his mom help him out.

"Really!" Inko said carrying her baby into the house. Izuku gained a determined look and a fire in his eyes.

'Alright, tomorrow I go look for teammates this is gonna be perfect!'

* * *

EVERYTHING IS AWFUL!

Izuku realized that there was going to be a lot more problems with his plan than he thought there would be, especially considering that he was watching Kaachan and the girl he had tried talking to have a glaring contest, with Kaachan's intense firey rage surprisingly being matched by the dark brown haired girl's cold scowl. They had been keeping this up since Kaachan had shown up and been shut up by the girl's curt responses to his explosive temperament.

'Well, there goes your optimism. And you wonder why we didn't bring him?' Tex said smugly as she appeared on his shoulder with an equally smug smile and tilted head.

"How did this craziness even start?"

* * *

Unknown

In the empty blackness of the void, we see a large sphere, there is nothing in this place but the sphere. Inside the hollow sphere floating directly in the center is a large crystal formation with the crystals both large and small jutting out in all directions with no pattern or order. While it looked like a transparent white formation it would randomly have a flow of color before going back to transparent. Clusters floated around the formation. These clusters only being one or two colors and smaller than the center, and while being similarly shaped each had its own form. A cluster of magenta and purple crystals floated in its stationary position with a soft hum. A larger cluster of black crystals nearby would occasionally glow before dimming again. One smaller cyan cluster gave off nothing. Another cluster this one orange and looked as if it had a flame trapped in its center.

Suddenly the structure started quickly flashing between purple and magenta before shards of those colors shot off of the formation and began collecting at the collection of magenta and purple crystals. This went on as the shards grew before shooting at the cluster. And after a few minutes, it finally stopped.

Silence ruled the unknown again as the formation remained still unchanging with the floating clusters around it also stationary and unmoving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please recognize that Tex is not the same as she was in the show. She, along with Izuku, is still a kid, albeit acting much more mature. But anyway hope you like it. I'll see you around.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this. Don't expect me to update this on a regular basis, I'm not good at that, and motivation comes and goes.


End file.
